


Wtf is going on?!

by Sebastian_White



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Women, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Cute Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, MIT Era, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_White/pseuds/Sebastian_White
Summary: Les parents de Tony le déteste au point d'engager des assassins pour l'éliminer. A 5 ans, il se casse de la maison et vie en tant qu'assassin espion dans les mafias du monde entier.Il entre au MIT à 14 ans et rencontre Rhodey, son grand frère. Les Black widows sont envoyées à ses trousses juste après. Il leur échappe et traque et détruit la red room. Il kidnappe avec son consentement Natsha Romanov. Puis retourne au Mit dans leur appert avec Rhodey.Il y aussi une histoire avec le winter Soldier et Thanos.





	Wtf is going on?!

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une histoire qui est en fait basé sur un univers que j'ai créé. Tony est donc très OC, car dans mon univers s'est un gas surpuissant qui ne peut pas mourir, mais est suicidaire.

un petit garçon était debout devant l’entrée du MIT. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 12 an, même si il en avait 14. ce garçon était tony stark et la plus jeune personne a entrer au MIT. En ce moment, ses pensées étaient un mélange de panique totale car ici le gens avait presque 10 ans de plus que lui, et fanboy total car MIT SCIENCE... Il pensai aussi au fait qu'il allait avoir un colocataire. Quelqu'un presque tout le temps avec lui. Il espérait juste qu'il serrait sympa, mais vu sa chance il aurait la pire personne du monde.


End file.
